Your Lie in Spring
by KAISER AUTHOR-SAN III
Summary: *Rewritten from Make Your Own Music* After eleven years of living in London, the sixteen-year-old music prodigy, Haruka Shiraga, moves back to Japan to attend Ouran Academy with the help of her uncle. Her dream is to become a composer, her fathers' goal is for her to be a top-class competitive pianist. What path will she follow?
1. From This Day Forward You're Our Musicia

_**Chapter 1 | From This Day Forward, You're Our Musician**_

* * *

Way beyond the life of the bright city of Tokyo was the countryside. Most city folk don't realize much of the peace that resides with the people that life there. Another advantage towards this relaxing scene would be most people that live in this land also belonged to those of high power and fame.

Beyond the bright city lies a house surrounded with as much plant life as possible and the residents were the Shiraga family. Every day their home would be surrounded with as much music as possible. Music ranging from classical Liszt and many more to soft lullabies. The family was a well respected bunch by the community. This family, especially the husband appreciated music so much that very few members have become devoted to the business, a small business it may seem, but not unnoticed.

Today, Shou Shiraga and his beloved wife, Estella, decided to sit down and have a nice relaxing cup of tea in the parlor that gave light and meant for relaxation and had a beautiful view of the garden and the forest was not too far away from view. Shou Shiraga, a handsome man for his age and like most japanese males, had black hair with a very neat cut. However, it wasn't his neat attire or his gentlemanly manner that people noticed about him; it were his eyes that caught everyone's attention - a pure, light icy blue color that was partially hidden behind his rectangle-rimmed glasses and a mole on the right side of his lower lip. Everyone knew who he was since he was the nations, if not the world's, most famous pianist.

"How are you today, my love?" He asked gently to his wife as he wrapped his arms around the blonde haired woman's round belly. In another room were the five sons that they had together. From oldest to youngest: Natsu, Yuuki, Arata, Fuyu and Ikuto. They were very happy that they were blessed with five sons, but if felt incomplete. Estella laid her hand on top of her husbands and smiled at him so lovingly - they were the type of couple that loved each other to the ends of the earth. You know, all that mushy gushy stuff.

"In a few weeks our new child will be born." She said as she felt her husband rub her belly and quickly kissed her cheek.

"What do you want it to be this time, my dear?" Shou asked even though he knew the answer to that. It would be nice to have another female member in their family and maybe they would get lucky this time.

"I would like this little one to be a girl."

This was a day that the Shiraga family would remember.

Shou stood next to his wife, holding onto her hand as Estella squeezed so hard that it might have turned purple now. Their five sons were all waiting patiently in the lobby and looking at each other as a new member of the family will be coming into the world. As if it took forever, the cries of the child could be heard from behind the door and the boys cheered, hugging each other and smiling at the fact that they would getting a new baby sister or brother.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Shiraga. Its a healthy baby girl." The doctor said, handing the newborn to the nurse who carefully wrapped her with a clean sheet and cleaned her up nicely to then give the girl to her parents, all in happy tears. The newborn quieted down when Estella had her in her arms and carefully touched the smooth and fair skin of her child.

"Our first daughter.." Shou said as he was now holding the little baby girl in his arms and gently whispered a beautiful name for the little girl, even more beautiful than what Estella had in mind.

"Hello there, my little Haruka." Shou smiled, slowly cradling the child and blinded by the way his wife was watching him grin like a fool in front of their newborn.

" _Haruka..what a pretty name.."_

* * *

 **Sixteen years later**

* * *

The outside weather was just perfect; it wasn't too hot or too cold for an early spring day.

This time of year would be a time all students of Japan would be returning to school. As for one though, it would be her first time going to school. Everyone in the country knew who her family is, more specifically her father. But it's been a while since she was in Japan and hardly knew much about her family other than the occasional visits to her school in England and a few video chats. It seemed more of a shock to her that the family cared about her this much or at least it seemed to look that way. Through her entire elementary and middle school life, she studied abroad in England with a few acquaintances of her father in Europe that offered to keep an eye on her. She thought she'd be in the country all her life, but life always seemed to offer surprises as her uncle offered to sign some paperworks to attend Ouran Academy where he taught Music Appreciation and various other music related courses. Ouran Academy is a private school that had the nation's richest sons and daughters attending. Her uncle even offered to have the girl live with his family and even help her with studies and to everyone's surprise, Shou granted the request.

Haruka, at first, was unsure about the whole idea of moving back to Japan, but then grew to like the idea and didn't protest anymore when she had her things packed and ready. She was right now in her old room of the Shiraga manor, looking at all her things of when she was five years old, seeing that it was still the same after so long. Several of her suitcases were already downstairs and here she was looking at her once lively room now turned into a simple office. It wasn't that she wasn't going to be gone for long, but it hurt that they had to convert her room into such. Once she was done, she headed out downstairs and stopped midway, thinking for a moment.

"Do you have everything you need, darling?" Estella asked her, trying to clean up her face a little more than necessary. Haruka rolled her eyes, wincing a bit and nodded her head at the previous question.

"Have you heard from father?" The black haired girl asked in a slight British accent. At first glance, you could easily tell that this was Shou Shiraga's daughter. Haruka had the same neat and elegant black hair and they shared the same shining, icy blue eyes that some questioned if they were both foreigners, which they weren't.

"He's in America right now and he'll be home in a week from now." Her mother answered a little sadly though she wanted to sound more happy and sincere, but it was proving to be difficult. Haruka noticed this sadness and tried to smile her best to comfort her mother, whom smiled back sincerely and shook off her sadness.

"You know, the week will fly by soon and he'll be here. I know it." Haruka said and Estella agreed. It didn't take long for a sleek silver car to drive by, revealing the driver to be Haruka's uncle, Roderich. Roderich Edelstein was a fellow pianist that her father met in Europe for a competition and they became close friends, rivals and brothers. At times, they were called "Mozart and Haydn" due to their close friendship, especially when Roderich ended up marrying Shou's sister, Ren.

The Austrian smiled at his niece and waved at Estella, quickly getting out of the car and helped put the suitcases in the trunk.

"Are you ready, Haruka?" Roderich asked and his response was a determined nod and they were quickly on their way to the city where Estella watched the car drive away with Haruka opening a window and let the air blow through her hair and looked at the rearview mirror, seeing her mother wave at them.

"They turned my room into an office."

"You weren't expected to come back to Japan. Yet, here you are." Roderich attempted to be funny, but got no reaction from the ravenette.

"Cheer up. Ren will be so excited to have another girl around the house. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Anything to get far away from his hold."

It didn't take them too long to reach Roderich's home; it was similar to the Shiraga manor except there were no neighbors. They were outside the city limits and the city was just as she imagined when they passed through. Roderich's wife, Haruka's aunt and her father's sister, Ren, was standing by the driveway with their fourteen year old son, Reiji.

"Haruka! It's so good to see you again!" Ren said, already enveloping the teenaged girl in a hug when she stepped out the car to greet her family properly. It seemed she was having trouble breathing that Reiji had to pry his mother off his cousin. She apologized quickly and took a good look at the blue eyed girl.

"Look at you! You really are the splitting image of you father!" Haruka's aunt said and all of them took some of her luggage to her new room and on top of her bed so she'll unpack. The family left her to unpack after telling her dinner will be ready soon. She nodded and opened the window to let in the cool breeze of today roll into the room. Finally, away from the family house and moving into her uncles home to go to school here in Japan. Hopefully, things will turn out for the best.

Roderich had decided to head onto school a little early as Haruka was getting herself ready and eat a bit of breakfast. Her cousin Reiji left already because during some school break, he joined a club and it was mandatory to arrive to school earlier than others. Ren always commented on how different those two were and yet how similar they are. Her son does play the piano like Roderich, but that's a story for another day.

Being driven to school was something Haruka wasn't used to, especially back in London. She would normally walk to school and try not to attract too much attention. Not long after, the school was in view and Haruka didn't waste time to step out of the vehicle, walking the same direction most Ouran students were walking. The nervousness was awaken as some students were staring at her as she walked by them.

" _I shouldn't be nervous. I must keep calm.._ " She thought to herself, thinking positively or at least for a little bit.

" _I'm finally here. They have an amazing music program here thanks to uncle Roderich. I'm going to be apart of the music world soon.. I'm my father's successor, but I'm not too keen on that idea."_

One of her first stops was the office to receive her schedule and the receptionist that was on duty was very kind and noticed Harukas name, wanting to tell her father that she enjoys Shou's music. Haruka only nodded and told the receptionist he'd be glad of such praise. With her schedule and a map, she was ready to go and walk around the school to find her classes. God forbid, this place seemed bigger than Buckingham Palace.

"Class 1-A?" Haruka questioned herself and followed the map to the direction of the room number and it took her a good while before she stopped in front of a door.

" _This is it. Okay Haruka, time to make a great impression!"_ She thought and pushed the door open and watched as every eye turned towards her then towards the teacher, who happened to smile at her, motioning the ravenette to walk forward to the front of the class.

"Miss Shiraga, I presume?" The teacher asked, receiving a nod from the ravenette.

"Alright, why don't you present yourself to the class?" The teacher asked. With the best smile she could muster right now even when others were now whispering once they heard her name.

After her name, their attention was drawn in by the blue eyes, seeing them in only foreigners or as contact lenses. No other girl in the entire school happened to have such a unique eye color and even a few foreigners were lucky to even see blue eyes these days, then eyes went towards her long, black hair - a small elephant diamond hairpin held her front bangs to the side. The new girl wore her uniform right, the yellow dress with some black lace oxfords and white cotton socks. A small bow followed by a soft voice.

"Hello everyone. I'm Haruka Shiraga. It's a great pleasure to meet all of you and hope that we can all get along."

"Thank you, Miss Shiraga and it's a pleasure to have you in our class. Let's find you a seat… uh.. the seat next to Fujioka is empty so that'll be your new home" The teacher told her politely and walked over to the seat with whom she assumed was Fujioka, raised their hand to let them know where they were at. Haruka stared for a bit to take in her features, seeing that they were quite a natural beauty with big doe-like eyes.

"Hi there. Guess we're neighbors now. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." The brunette said with a friendly smile that the ravenette couldn't help but smile back.

"Pleasure to meet you." After their quick introductions, they faced the front of the class and ready to be taught. Haruka looked around and noticed that everyone was facing the teacher, seeming that they didn't really care about a new student and if they did, they understood that she didn't want to be overwhelmed with anything. That seemed fitting for the young girl, but…

" _Bloody foreigner! Go back to where you came from!"_

" _Look! It's the musical twit!"_

No.

Things were now different for her. She wasn't the same as in London, at least, that's what she hoped she wasn't. Besides, her uncle was here so at least someone very close to her was their by her side if worse came to show.

' _Now that I think about it...don't I have his class last?'_

* * *

Lunch had arrived sooner than Haruka would have asked and she just followed the students that went on to the lunch room, a bit overwhelmed with how different it was from her previous school. She looked all around, biting her bottom lip and walked up to an empty table, however, a hand rested on her shoulder and looking over, was a bit shocked that Haruhi was there, smiling at her gently with her own little lunch, which seemed homemade.

"You can sit and eat lunch with me. I know how it is to be the new kid around here." The brunette offered, a weight being lifted off from Haruka that she didn't know she had until she sat down from across the brunette.

A wave of easiness washed over her as she continued to talk to the brunette, finding out a few things from her new acquaintance and slightly sharing some common likes.

"A scholarship student?" Haruka repeated to which Haruhi just gave a simple nod.

"Yeah, I've been aiming to come here since middle school. How about you?"

"My uncle teaches music here and I just now heard about Ouran about two weeks ago."

"Really? Well I guess that explains that accent, I mean." She commented and Haruka attempted to stifle a giggle.

"That's alright. If it soothes your curiosity, I was in England for the last eleven years. I started feeling a little homesick so here I am."

"Your english must be fluent then. Lucky."

' _Japan isn't so bad after all. It was a jolly good idea to come back to Japan to attend high school. So far, everyone seems polite.'_

Haruka Shiraga's world revolves around Classical music. When it's not perfect, then what's the point in playing it? Her father was the prime example of that, enforcing those lessons to the sixteen year old as much as he could before she moved to England. But these days, she hasn't felt much joy in playing as she did years ago so she moved onto playing much more modern music and even so far to write small tunes.

It was exhilarating to play something new, but no matter how much she tried, a force pulls her back to reality. She was her father's only child that inherited an extraordinary talent in music and she had no say in what she wanted to do.

" _You must become the best, my little Haruka. You are a genius! You are to be a genius when you get older. Haruka, you must succeed me when I no longer can play."_

" _We are not finishing this lesson until you memorize the concerto! We'll be all night if we have to!"_

!

The wide eyes and the sharp gasp Haruka made must have shocked the brunette who looked at the girl, reaching a hand over, but Haruka didn't seem to react at all. Not even to voice. Haruhi tried once more and Haruka's blue eyes blinked and looked at Haruhi's brown eyes, mentally slapping herself for even acting like this in public. She just couldn't believe it. She quickly shook her head and smiled brightly.

"So sorry! I must have felt a very powerful chill. I'm fine, Haruhi."

' _What if I told you that there was a pianist hated the piano? Total irony there. But.. here we are. I dislike the piano...because of all the hurt I've received. And yet, I still play it.. maybe because I try to hold onto some hope that maybe one day, I'll enjoy the sound of the piano once more. Until then, I guess I'll just pretend.'_

The last class of the day was with her uncle Roderich with all the other students, mostly girls, whispering or muttering about how attractive he was even though he was of hearing proximity. To anyone that's curious, Roderich Edelstein is a world-class composer, called "Mozart" by Shou Shiraga. He won various competitions as a pianist when he was younger, advancing towards creating original compositions, even marrying to the sister of the world-class pianist.

Other whispers were about Haruka, being the new student and everything.

Roderich looked around the entire classroom, everyone seemed to be in their seats. He cleared his throat loud enough to be heard by the students that were still whispering and it all turned silent when he took a book and glanced at everyone carefully.

"As you all know, there happens to be a new student here at Ouran Academy. Miss. Shiraga, would you please stand up for a moment?" Roderich asked, smiling lightly and Haruka obeyed, quickly taking a small bow to her fellow peers and sat back down. The violet eyed man kept a straight face and went on about how I was his niece, to which a few were about to say something until he interrupted their train of thought.

"Just because she's my niece doesn't mean she'll receive special treatment. She'll be treated with the same exact strict training that I'll give you all this year. I will not tolerate any horseplay around here nor procrastination and I expect everyone to be kind and courteous to everyone and I mean everyone, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Edelstein."

"Good. First lesson today in Advanced Music Appreciation, the elements of music. The key elements would be melody, rhythm, texture, tone color [timbre if you will], dynamics, harmony, and musical form. Melody is the succession of music sounds perceived as belong together. It's based on pitches, notes if you will."

Roderich was passionate about music appreciation, specifically music in general. It felt like a breath of fresh air being around the composer. This was paradise, far more carefree than those other teachers in London and it didn't feel as if she was out of air. She didn't suffocate at all under this pressure if there was any.

' _This is heaven compared to the hell I've been through.'_

Class was good for the most part and even though that she had learned most of this back in London, there were some bits that she didn't know and would like to about them for better insight. Haruka was like this all through class, focused and only stopped when she felt tapping on her shoulder, looking up at her uncle's eyes who seemed to be smiling down at her. In his hands were a few papers with some handwriting and scribbles in them.

"You'll laugh at the responses these children wrote down in their introduction sheets." He said, handing a few over to her niece. Haruka looked over just a few and was shocked over the answer for question three.

 _What is it that you wish to learn from this class?_

 _Nothing much. I only applied for the class since I thought it would be easy._

' _They have no shame!'_

"Anyways, I've talked to the chairman and he explained to me it's mandatory for students to join a club. I'm going to be busy for a couple more hours until we go home so you're free to look around to see if anything will fancy you. Just call me to tell me where you are and I'll pick you up."

Those were his words and Haruka smiled, getting up from her seat and wondered out to the halls of the enormous school. Pulling out her phone and headphones, she scrolled through various playlists and settled on a specific song.

 _Saint-Saens - Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso in A minor, Op. 28_

" _These are accompanists scores. You're not an accompanists, you're a pianist. I want you to get rid of these by the end of the day."_

" _To hell with you wanting to become a composer. There are jobs for your uncle, but he was lucky and he had to stoop so low as to be a composer of modern music. You won't. It'll be a sheer miracle to ever become a composer on your own. You may be able to play a few instruments, but that won't change a thing in this world. The world is unkind to new things."_

Top floor, South wing

Upon the end of the North corridor is the room of the unused and unattended third music room.

Or at least, it seems to be unused.

' _This might be a good place…I brought the ink with me today for nothing after all.'_

Opening the door, a bright light had shone and without a doubt, roses were flying out the room. Not only that, upon opening the door, Haruka had discovered the Ouran Host Club.

"Welcome."

A group said in unison as Haruka stared and removed her ear pieces, _Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso in A minor, Op. 28_ still echoed close to her ears. All she could do was just stare for brief moments until she coughed awkwardly and bowed, her head still kept low.

"Very sorry! I must have made a mistake." her voice was soft and she obviously felt eyes on her. The one boy in the middle was about to say something when the brunette host of the group noticed the familiar ravenette and walked over to her.

"Haruka? What are you doing here? I thought you went home already." Haruhi was in front of her and at least wished for their friend to lift up her head. Slowly, but surely, Haruka did that, semi-weary of the group behind them.

"Uncle Roderich stayed behind in the class to do some grading. He said that I should walk around the school to join a club."

"Well, the music clubs are around in this area, but they're in the first floor."

Oh.

"That would make sense, so they wouldn't carry any heavy instruments-"

"We exist too here."

The two girls were interrupted by one of the boys behind Haruhi. Haruka looked over at them and clenched her hands together for some small comfort.

"You said you're looking for the music clubs? As Haruhi said, you're in the right department, but they're at the bottom floor." One of the twins said to Haruka, his arm resting on top of his brothers shoulder. Haruka bowed once more and announced her leave, however, a blond male with blue-violet eyes stopped her as she was heading towards the door.

"Why leave now? You're the new student everyone's talking about right? We've been all wanting to meet you since Haruhi has told a lot about you."

The blue eyed girl stopped, turning around for everyone to see her clearly. Everyone, well, almost everyone held their breath when they noticed the icy blue eyes of the new girl and the somewhat pale features of her skin excluding the light blush making its appearance on her cheeks.

She hesitated to speak and glanced back at Haruhi. Would they be as nice as Haruhi was? Honestly - she was tired of meeting new people when she much prefer the company of instruments; the collective dust, the familiar scent of resin, the ink, and new parchment. At least they didn't talk back or said anything cruel. For the sake of being left alone, she might as well introduce herself and them them have their turn before she dismissed herself.

"I'm Haruka Shiraga, class 1-A. Very nice to meet you all." Such a monotone voice, but it looked like no one noticed it. The boy in front of her smiled, taking a theatrical bow, held her hand as he kissed the top of it gently. Shivers passed through her spine as her cheeks heated up from such contact. Shouldn't this kind of stuff happen when you're going out with someone? Don't couples do this?

' _I'm entirely confused.'_

"A lovely name for a lovely girl. Welcome to our lovely Host Club, I'm Tamaki Suoh, the man of your dreams."

' _Not likely.'_

The tension around Haruka was thick, repenting her decision of ever coming upstairs before looking into the downstairs rooms. First impressions always mattered to Haruka and right now, the first impression towards this blond fellow was that he was an…

"Idiot." Out loud, she realized her mistake and watched as the blond fellow seemed to deflate and go to a neglected corner before she heard some laughter coming from the twins. Haruhi had to stifle her laughter in front of the others, reminded of her first encounter with the club and called Tamaki obnoxious.

"You're something alright." The first red-head said, controlling his laughter enough to be able to talk. His twin seemed to be doing the same, but he couldn't help in laughing some more.

"It wasn't my intention to say it out loud. I'm very sorry...Suoh-san?" Tamaki's eyes widened and stood up quickly, flashing another smile at the girl before suddenly embracing her in a hug.

"That so adorable! Unsure of how to call me! So cute!"

' _I take it all back… I definitely take it all back… but his name seems so familiar though. Where did I hear it before?'_

"Tamaki, unhand that girl. She looks uncomfortable." A new voice was heard in the room, the raveonettes head turning to see another male with black hair, wearing glasses as well. Assuming that they were friends, Tamaki slowly pulled away from the hug that he created and pouted lightly. Haruka, keeping a straight face, watched such interactions.

"Four year winner of the Glasgow pianist competition, two years of playing with the London Symphony Orchestra. The youngest of our generation to win the Towa competition before you moved to England, a prodigy with a name; the "Mozart of the Millenials". Haruka Shiraga, daughter of the world-class pianist, Shou Shiraga." It was silent for a couple of minutes before Haruka broke into a small, but sincere smile.

"Looks like you've done your homework…"

"Kyoya Ootori."

' _Ah. Another name that I've heard of, but can't quite recall.'_

"Kyoya makes it his mission to know about everyone that walks through those gates. It's just his thing." said someone.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, I suppose." Haruka muttered, grabbing her phone again and went through the playlist again. It didn't go unnoticed by a younger looking individual who ran up towards the girl, grabbing her by the arm and twirled around with her.

"Ruka-chan!" He called out, smiling brightly than anyone should during school. The music prodigy looked down at the boy, her eyes widening and questioning whether she was seeing alright or not. Hard to tell if they were high school year, but he was wearing the high school uniform.

"You're the famous pianist, right? Wow, you look even cuter in person!"

' _Too cute.'_

"And who might you be, love?" The short blond giggled at the accent, blushing lightly and somehow summoning flowers to surround him.

"Your accent is amazing, Ruka-chan!" It was hard to not smile at his attitude. Maybe he'd come in handy sometime.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hani!"

"Honey?" Haruka repeated in english, no one seemed to correct her.

"Yep!"

"Well, very nice to meet you, Honey-senpai. Did I get it right? I'm actually still learning Japanese, so you'll have to forgive me if I make any mistakes."

"No worries. It's great already.'

' _Definitely too cute for his own good._ '

"You're more than welcome to stay during club hours. If you'd like, there's a piano just behind these curtains." Kyoya said, walking over to the said curtains and pulled them back to reveal the piano that he was talking about.

Steinways & sons.

The way that she ran towards the piano said something to the others as her hand ran across the known black and white keys.

' _She didn't even notice club hours have started!'_

' _She hasn't even requested water or anything..'_

' _Her concentration is quite scary.'_

' _She hasn't even played one note yet on that song.'_

Uh, because she's working on a song that she wants to be finished by today. Roderich knows about it, so he was considerate that Haruka may have wanted some time to herself and without influence of another musician.

The scribble sound of paper and pen ended when she cleaned up her pen and stuffed them back into her satchel.

Taking in a deep breath of air, she looked at the keys of the piano and played around a bit before she was satisfied with some of the keys. If someone was around, they would have seen a twinkle in her eyes and would have also wondered what goes on in her mind. Finally..

 _Mozart - Twelve Variations on "Ah vous dirai-je, Maman", K.265_

Everyone had shrugged off the simple song that they must have been taught in elementary school, but forty seconds in, they never expected the extra bits. She ended it abruptly when she wanted something faster

 _Schubert - Klavierstucker in E-Flat minor for piano D946/1_

One brave soul had enough courage to go up to the curtain and pull it back all the way to see how the prodigy played. Most were quite shocked at how she concentrated on just this score. Her eyes never wandered to look around, but stayed focused on the keys and her hands. Nothing, but Schubert's music played, almost as if his own spirit was possessing the young woman to play this. To Haruka, there was a slight blue for this E-flat minor, her eyes widening when she saw the color and she was not going to let it go away. She played faster, she played harder, she played with all her might to get that color to grow.

Echo's of hands clapping and cheers surrounded the prodigy's ears, but she stared at only the small color that faded away.

' _Why can't I see blue anymore?! Am...I really that unhappy?'_

"Ladies and gentle host club members! I have come to a conclusion!" Tamaki stood up from his seat as all eyes, excluding Haruka's, watched what he could do next.

"You have all heard it here. Starting tomorrow, Haruka Shiraga will be the Host Clubs' musician!"

" _Haruka, where do you plan to study after high school? Are you going to choose Julliard like your father? There's the question in what you'll be majoring as well."_

" _I know what I want to major and where I want to go. Vienna is where I want to go and live out my dream of being a composer."_

' _I never signed up for this...Will this delay my dream to study in Vienna?'_


	2. She's Beauty and Grace! Kinda

_**((A/N: Greetings! To everyone that was a fan of my previous versions of this story, I am deeply sorry. My writing has improved greatly and looking back, Haruka's characterization seemed a bit blank and too flat. And I took inspiration from some amazing anime that I love. Your Lie in April is one that I have seen constantly and I couldn't get over the fact that it made me very emotional. Arima's reasons for refusing to play the piano are close to how Haruka feels about the piano. But instead of giving up, she continues on because a small thread of hope still gives her strength to play. Honey and Clover is another one that inspired me since it's a coming-of-age anime, or at least that's how I view it. Hagu is a prodigy in her art, doting upon by a few male figures like her uncle. She also transfers to a new school and involved with a group at said school.**_

 _ **And just so you guys are very correct, Haruka was bullied back in England. She doesn't like talking about it at all and hardly likes to share such information with others outside her family. I guess, in a way, I'm tapping into some deep part of myself where I kept my life as someone that got picked on somewhat and that's how I relate to Haruka. Not only that, the stress of high expectations is killer.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _SnowCatt: What Haruka doesn't want to do is be a part of competitions constantly. I get confused too about what exactly she wants besides study in Vienna. She enjoys composing and playing various instruments. It's been a while since I've taken some music classes, so I'm a bit rusty, bear with me, please. QwQ_

 _creccee: Thank you and yes, Haruka has synesthesia. I'm doing special research on it right now as I go along with the story. Her feelings and emotions affect such ability, but I'm still 100% unsure._

 _YuYuHakushoObsesser: Thank you so much! I was a bit unhappy with the other story and I felt it was going everywhere._

 _ **Let us begin the story!))**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 | She's Beauty and Grace! Kinda**_

* * *

" _Look! Here she comes! It's Haruka Shiraga."_

" _Shou Shiraga's human metronome, I see."_

" _She can't do anything without that father of her's backing her up."_

" _I heard she trains eight hours a day all week."_

" _Just like a robot that does as its told."_

" _She's just some tart that can't do anything on her own."_

" _She barely shows any emotion. How scary."_

" _I bet she thinks she's better than all of us just because she's a prodigy."_

Things are not going to plan the moment she set foot in this school. It was predicted that she'd have a peaceful and fair paced school life, but fate seemed to have some sick humor for the prodigy as she stayed focused on the score in front of her.

"I guess there is a pro in being able to have free time during lunch." or at least that's what she would say if her mouth wasn't so occupied in eating the cookies that Ren made for her and Roderich. Haruka finally had some peace and quiet, preferring this over the noises of gossiping girls and boys, playing the piano slowly to see if the melody was pleasing to her ears.

"Haruka! There you are!" The double doors of the music classroom flew open, revealing the tall figure of the academy's music teacher, Roderich Edelstein, Haruka's uncle. He was smiling and walking towards the music prodigy, closing his eyes once he was beside the piano. A chuckle emitted from the Austrian male as he took out the home-cooking of Ren's food, a very peaceful smile was always present when he smelled his wife's food or when he heard gentle piano playing. Finishing up the score, Roderich looked at the piece, analyzing it carefully.

"You wrote this?" He asked and a nod was his answer.

"You're a prodigy alright. It's quite a shame that Shou is reluctant to make you a world-class pianist." By world-class pianist, he means to keep her from creating her own pieces.

"Uncle, you're too soft on me." The prodigy laughed lightly and teased the older man about the closeness their relationship was since she was little.

"Have you heard from my brothers?" She asked, taking the music sheets away and placed them in a folder for safekeeping and into her satchel, it goes. Roderich looked up into his niece's icy blue eyes, pulling out his phone to see the text messages, smiling at Haruka. In case anyone wasn't aware, Haruka has five brothers. Natsu is the oldest and a very well known engineer with a world-wide company and engaged with the famous actress, Yuki Miyazono; Yuuki is an artist living in Seoul, South Korea and in process of making an art exhibition in the city, the theme is an absolute secret; Arata is the middle child of the boys, the youngest chef that owns several four star restaurants, Fuyu is a Chief Investigator (Translation: top class detective that can kick arse) who got recommended to Interpol and is currently on an assignment in Germany; and Ikuto is the youngest of the brothers and is in medical school studying abroad in America right now.

"Almost everyone sends a care package to the manor with some goodies and a few clothes for you from where they're at. Ikuto sent you one along with Yuuki and Fuyu. Of course, Arata sent you the biggest of them all with lots of clothes. Oh, I think Natsu sent you a letter." Roderich pulled out an envelope from his pocket, handing it over to Haruka, quickly opening it.

" _Haruka,_

 _Let me just say how proud and ecstatic I am to know you have come home to Japan after all these years - I can finally be close to my baby sister and Yuki is really anxious to meet you soon. You heard of her from mom, yes? She's the famous actress from the drama, Heaven Knows. How I ever met her is still a mystery to me, but I'm glad I'm the one she's marrying._

 _Is Uncle Roderich's family treating you right? Of course, they are, but father must hate it since uncle's a bit more carefree. Getting that out of the way, I have enclosed a book for you. It would be an honor for us to be the musician for the wedding and the book I sent you has the list of various songs that I think would suit the occasion, but we're always open for suggestions. Knowing you, it'll even exceed my own expectations._

 _Be good and do your best in school._

 _Sincerely, Natsu Shiraga."_

"The wedding isn't in five months and already he's asking you to prepare the music, that stupid kid," Roderich muttered in amusement, taking the letter and putting it in one of his inside pockets. Haruka was smiling, thinking of seeing her older brother again brought her pleasant memories of when all of her siblings would play with her indoors and surround themselves with the piano to hear her play.

' _I never got to say goodbye when I left.'_

"Speaking of stupid, you joined a club, right? It's a club that Mr. Suoh's son formed." He spoke again with a hint of amusement in his words. There are times when Roderich liked messing with Shou about his friendship with Suoh. For example, while they were having dinner one day, Roderich invited Mr. Suoh to dinner at his manor and things got out of hand one day. Some would say Roderich gets a few laughs out of other people's misfortune, especially Shou's and they'd get confused as to why he would even complain about it.

' _He should be considerate that he's that young than what I've seen in England. For a 52-year-old, he has the looks of a 29-year-old. Such a dramatic man for someone that's supposed to be professional.'_

"It was more like I had no other choice. It happened so quick, there was no way I could have said anything." Taking a piece of Roderich's lunch, Haruka thought about how exactly she was going to confront the club today. What the hell was a host club anyways and why does she have to befriend a Suoh just like her father? It seems like father and daughter are very much alike.

"Perhaps I shall go meet them, Haruka. No doubt, you're going to have to get along with them. Besides, I never really got the hype of this host club and I need to make sure that if it's an appropriate setting for a young woman such as yourself." Roderich smiled cheerfully, which was unsettling for the young prodigy to see the polite and polished Austrian act like this. Not only that, the uneasy feeling rose to new heights when she spotted a ruler in his hands. He wasn't thinking of hitting any students, was he?

"Hey, wait for a tick! That's not a ruler, that's a whip! And what's with the strange aura you're admitting?!" Haruka quickly ran up to him, trying to shake him off the stupid trance he was in. She was absolutely terrified of the man in front of her now.

"What are you talking about? You must be seeing things now, Haruka. Maybe we should get you to go outside more often."

"UNCLE! YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

Home economics class was an elective Haruka decided to apply for so she wouldn't have others to worry. Food wasn't really what she was an expert on and there was no better to learn than right now, especially when the cake she made yesterday was graded and it was a C-. The cake was still good and she wasn't surprised Roderich didn't reject the cake, he was such a sweet tooth, that and he forgot the packed lunch Ren made for him.

"So this is Haruka's cooking! Not bad, but there's room for improvement. Keep it up, Haruka!"

Before they both knew, classes were over and the beginning of club hours have started or being able to go home after a long day.

Not Roderich or Haruka however. Roderich decided to accompany Haruka to the Host Club today, now that she was a member after all. At first glance, Haruka doesn't seem to be someone that should be in the club, but who would ever know.

"The abandoned music room? Top floor, south wing - the third music room…"

Out of nowhere, the Austrian pulled out a clipboard, reading a few of the members' files.

"First-year students, Class A: Haruhi Fujioka - Honors Scholarship student and recently joined, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin - twins, and sons of the fashion designer. Second-year students, Class A: Tamaki Suoh - son of the chairman of Ouran Academy and president of the club, Kyoya Ootori - third son of the Ootori medical group and vice president of the club. Third-year students, Class A: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka." Roderich went through all the files, seeing what they have done for the past years or so. They are pretty new after all.

"Well isn't that interesting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Most clubs must belong in categories and they have it under miscellaneous. Not only that, they don't have a teacher advisor."

"I've only been at this school for three days." Roderich shrugged and went his merry way to continue looking over the files. Both musicians finally arrived at the place, opening the doors carefully to be met with the same reaction to Haruka's first impression. The bright light shone upon them as the stage light in a concert, red roses flew in the air as an image of someone playing Liszt or Vivaldi, there was a twinkling background noise - a chime of some sorts that Haruka saw as a yellow, the happiness of a dream in which she's never heard before. Once again, those seven male figures showed up and said the same phrase,

"Welcome."

' _Colors help me see the music..it perfects it...It's my way of coping as well. The colors distract me from the greys of the world. I could never find colors wherever I lived...yet, I see it right here...this has to be a dream. No way this could happen normally..'_

"Haruka! How nice of you to come agai-! Who's this man?" Haruka snapped out of it, blinking and the light and color disappeared, Tamaki taking a step forward while she glanced up at Roderich. Everyone was staring at the violet-eyed, brown-haired male with a stubborn strand, who seemed to be taking all of this very calmly than was expected.

"Is he...your father?" Tamaki said and Haruka couldn't help, but just slap her forehead. Did no one here know the music program really well? He's been here or a while now.

"Do you really want to fail that badly, Suoh?" Roderich's eyes sharpened, pushing his glasses up more. The glare frightened the blond second year.

"This girl happens to be my brothers' daughter! She'll be attending school here from now on thanks to my recommendation." Roderich said, Haruka just watching while she grew embarrassed, slapping her forehead again. Footsteps appeared beside Haruka and she saw the vice club president, smiling. He was forcing it and she could tell.

"I humbly apologize for that crude introduction from everyone. Perhaps a fresher new start is at hand. I'm Kyoya Ootori, a second-year student. Nice-" He extended his hand out for the prodigy to take, but instead, the Austrian male quickly intervened, the grip increasing as the seconds passed. A glaring contest started and the atmosphere seemed unsettling around them, "to meet you.."

"Haruka Shiraga, sixteen years old. She loves composing music, figure skating, and scrapbooking. Incidentally, one of her brothers is a famous Interpol Chief Investigator of the First Criminal Investigation Unit. He and his influential brothers have devoted their lives to their only sister of sixteen years…" Roderich explained, an image of Fuyu emerging from the heads of the host club with sirens. Some of them seem petrified in even meeting the man, but Haruka shook it off, smiling lightly that Roderich was trying to scare them off, even with the background words saying "hurt her, you die."

"One false move and you're off to kingdom come." He finished, but Haruka shook it off.

' _I guess there's a reason why uncle and father are friends.'_

"You don't say," Kyoya said, still battling off with Roderich and never breaking contract until…

"Ruka-chan! Good to see you again!" Honey bounced his way to Haruka, hugging her, twirling her around like a ballerina with her dress skirt floating along. To be honest, Haruka didn't know how to respond to the short blond boy and the childish air he emitted.

' _I hate you.._ '

!

Her hand went to his hair, ruffling it up with his response being a laugh, but then gasped as if he forgot something.

"I have some cake for you, Ruka-chan! We can all eat them together before the guests arrive! He said, but Haruka was lost by how those words still echoed through her head.

' _I hate you… I hate you… '_

The silence must have been interpreted wrong since Honey's eyes started to have tears appear at the corner of his eyes.

"Do you not like cake, Ruka-chan?"

' _I'm a monster..'_

Just her fortune, her stomach began to grumble lightly and the twins burst into laughter but stopped once they saw the deadly glare Roderich gave to them. His hand rested on her head, smiling down at the girl when she looked up.

"You must be hungry, right?"

"I guess."

And that was how everyone sat down, waiting for the tea Haruka was preparing.

"Oh. So Suoh was moved by Haruka's songs? Hm, can't say I blame him or anyone for that matter. It's been a while since I heard such a reaction." Roderich looked over at the young girl, smiling almost childishly as he got a taste of more sweets and a nice cup of delicious tea from Haruka Shiraga.

"Big-hearted whenever you get the chance, huh?" He showed a grin of an idiot, smiling more. Haruka only rolled her eyes and poured tea into everyone's cups.

' _What a sweet tooth, uncle.'_

"Mr. Edelstein, why are you here with Haruka anyways?" Haruhi asked, taking the cup of tea, quickly thanking Haruka and looked back at Roderich.

"As her uncle, guardian, and teacher, I have the right to know what's going on in the club that she joined. She's my only niece after all."

"Uncle…"

"Besides," _Here we go again_ , "You lot need a teacher advisor!" He beamed, taking another sip of his tea. Haruka slapped her forehead once again, making Roderich sit back down again, but it was only a temporary measure.

"Do we really need a teacher advisor?"

"We've been doing well without one."

"But school rules are school rules. Besides, no one has really volunteered for it so," Tamaki went up to the Austrian male, shaking his hand furiously, "Thank you so much, Mr. Edelstein! You don't know how happy we are to welcome you here!"

' _Could I call this a shot of ruining my high school experience?'_

"I didn't know your uncle was a foreigner," Haruhi said out loud and Haruhi smiled, biting down on some cake Honey offered her.

"He's related to me by marriage. My fathers' sister, Ren, married him. They met when father went to Europe and tagged along. Love at first sight she says," Haruka explained, taking a sip of her tea, "Hows the tea, by the way?"

"It's delicious!" Haruhi and Honey told the prodigy. The short blond boy looked over at Haruka, seeing the way she was careful with her hands and saw exactly how small they were, no bruises or anything was visible.

' _So delicate…'_

It's only been a short time, but Honey could feel a bond with the girl, knowing well that he was going to get along with the prodigy. He was so happy about it that he wanted to tell his best friend and cousin, but the moment he turned to look at him, Honey knew that his mind and his eyes were focused on something or rather someone else.

"Takashi… eh?" His best friends eyes were on the girl, watching her every move as she was cutting another piece of cake, even watching her eyes flutter when she blinked. This was strange, he never looked on at someone for this long, but the way his eyes were seemed strange. Those were the eyes of a guy...

' _I see… This.. this is the first time I see the moment someone falling in love. Why am I getting embarrassed about it?'_

It was spring alright.

' _How can a pianist continue to play when they do not have enough love for their music? I always asked that about myself… I keep telling myself time and time again that I'll never be like you ever. Why..?'_

"A club with nothing, but a bunch of flirts," Haruka muttered under her breath, watching everyone sit at different tables and say almost empty meanings and words to the girls yet they were smiling and having a good time. They blushed and there were colors… sparkles... It was strange, yet…

"A lot of happiness.."

' _Unlike a lot who came to visit me to brag about his appearance..'_ Haruka thought about her brother, sighing and remembered a strange visit.

" _My little Angleterre, why are you so cruel to me? I have come a long way from home to visit you here! Oh, you baked me a cake? How generous of you!" Just a quick bite of the cake, his eyes widened in glee._

" _TRES BIEN!"_

" _Get the bloody hell out of here."_

"Is this what normally goes on in the club?" Haruka asked to no one in particular, engrossed by the scene in front of her that she was slightly startled by Haruhi and Kyoya approaching her, watching the same scene.

"We simply apply our individual talents to meet the needs and tastes of our customers. Tamaki is our king, our number one draw." Haruka blinked as if her own way to process the entire thing. The boy continued on by saying seven out of ten requests him, something that interested the prodigy.

" _Cara vemos, corazon no sabemos…_ but he has good intentions I'm assuming…" she muttered, Haruhi hearing her words but didn't say much as Haruka turned toward Kyoya once again.

"You'll be handling customer song requests, for the time being, Miss Shiraga. Thanks to your uncle, we have various instruments to suit the tastes of our customers." He flashed another forced smile, Haruka looked over to where the instruments were, Roderich setting them all up properly. She wasn't alone in this, she remembered, she had support and help for her to study abroad in the country of her dreams. It won't be long, at least that's what Haruka thinks.

Tapping on the piano keys, she warmed up and like always, she got so into it that she didn't hear a few voices calling her.

"Haruka." One voice stood out and her icy blue eyes followed the voice, seeing a small line of girls already anxious to hear their song to be played. The first girl though seemed very familiar to Haruka…

Ah, that's right.

She's the granddaughter of Kaname Ueda, Misaki Ueda. A fellow pianist, but unlike her, she stayed in Japan to take most of the pianist competitions by storm. She always came in second place from Haruka. Misaki could have frowned at her for seeing her rival best her at something else, but she smiled at Haruka.

"I'd love to hear Chopin's _Nocturne in E Flat Major, Op.9, No,2."_

' _That's the same one I always scored higher than you. Wouldn't it bring up more pain for you?'_

Either way, Haruka nodded her head and smiled, doing a little finger stretches and began playing softly. How should someone react to such a song? A lullaby? Maybe a song to dedicate the beauty of night? The calm scenery of the beautiful night sky with thousands of stars twinkling one by one. It was the image that Haruka put her entire heart on, but it wasn't perfect anymore; it needs colors to bring it back to life. Otherwise, it's just an unrealistic picture and flat. Everyone decided to give more requests, one requested for what Haruka played for Schubert, another one requested Liszt's, _La Campanella_.

Meanwhile, Roderich was on the sidelines, watching from afar at how Haruka was playing Liszt, one of his all-time favorites. Some of the Austrians fans showed up to the room to get a glimpse at the seemingly young man now that he appointed himself at the Host Club's teacher advisor and they also seemed eager to hear the many pieces his niece played so beautifully.

"Mr. Edelstein, she plays so beautifully. How long has she practiced to play the song?" Asked a girl while Roderich was busy eating a cake and drinking the leftover tea Haruka made just a while ago. He glanced back up to Haruka and saw that she never had her eyes leave the piano and she never had to read over any music sheets more than three times.

" _This girl has the talent many greats could dream about! She's truly the Mozart of the Millennials." Judges from all around the world marveled at Haruka's performances and her own compositions that seemed to stir many emotions into the judges and the audience alike. Roderich and Shou watched backstage in the same awed trance everyone were in as the three-year-old girl stepped down to take a bow, but she looked like she was at the verge of tears about almost ruining her performance._

" _Her performance just leave you breathless. Tell us, Mr. Shiraga, what will Haruka do now?" The announcer asked Shou and with no hesitation, Shou replied,_

" _She'll be like me. She'll become a competitive pianist." Roderich flinched lightly and noticed that he was the only one that disliked this idea. He knew about Haruka playing her own melodies and how happy the girl seemed just trying to sing them out in that toddler voice of hers. If she competed, she won't ever get the time to write her own compositions like Roderich and it would be such a waste. However, what would his only niece say when she finds out he's ruining the celebration. After all, a new musician is born in the family. Shou on the other hand…_

" _Are you certain this is what Haruka wants and not you?"_

"She's a strong girl. And it takes her about two weeks to memorize it - less than that if she's passionate about it." He said it as if it was normal with almost everyone crowding around the Austrian in surprise as he still kept drinking his tea peacefully.

"Eh?! So fast?!"

"With the ridiculous hours of practice, she achieved such a memory. Anyone can do it. Well, if they were committed and sold their soul to the devil."

The last note echoed the room, the sound of applause followed. But it was nice to see her uncle applaud the most. He always supported her in composing, but her father was quite the opposite. Shou Shiraga isn't really a kind of person that bothers to write his own compositions or to stray from what is written on the score. He's one of those musicians that is strict about honoring what the composer wrote and prefers the thrill and titles of what comes with winning piano competitions instead of becoming the next Beethoven. Roderich, on the other hand, is the musician who allows emotions and inserts his own notes on the scores. He uses the score as a blueprint, a useful blueprint to make what is already great about something beautiful. He is a composer, in pursuit of making music others would definitely love.

A musical score...about his niece's new school experience.

"Haruka!" The blue-eyed girl looked up from her notes and watched as the blond second year, Tamaki, make his way towards her with a smile, probably a smile with trouble written all over it.

"What is it?"

"Everyone just simply adores the way you play! What other songs can you play?" He asked the prodigy while Haruka looked back down at her notes. She didn't want to play anything that she wrote just yet. Even with Roderich saying it was great, who's to say others won't like it. Tamaki noticed the girls hesitation and smiled, patting her head to at least give her comfort. Haruka was still hesitant, her hands starting to tremble under his gaze and she clenched them tightly to now give into her nerves. On her lap were two different folders, composition folder and transcribing folder.

' _What could she be transcribing?'_ Tamaki asked himself and sat down next to the girl.

"Could I see the transcribing folder?" He asked, surprised that the girl quickly handed it to him. Haruka followed his eye movements the way he scanned the score, fidgeting and wondering what he was going to say. When she wasn't practicing, she'd watch a lot of shows online or on her Letflix account, humming lightly whenever songs came up, especially ones like the one Tamaki was looking at - a song well known in the anime community.

"You just listened to it and..?"

"No, not at all! I had to listen to it repeatedly to get the entire score right. I just finished transcribing it yesterday along with an original composition." She quickly explained, waving her hands frantically. Either way, Tamaki looked at it, his eyes sparkling, according to Haruka.

"Code Geass Piano Cover… so you watch anime?"

"Mostly for the music. You should see the CDs of all the OST's I've gotten over the years. I'm proud of my collection.." Tamaki's eyes widened slightly at how Haruka talked so passionately about it; she is a musician after all. And it was the same musician that he admired from afar, all grown up.

"You gotta play it!"

"What?!" Haruka exclaimed, surprised not the right word. Tamaki nodded quickly, taking the prodigy's wrist and pulled her back to the piano, Haruka grabbing her things.

"Please play it! I've never heard an anime piano cover."

"But…"

"Just play. From one fellow musician to another."

' _There it was again...a spark of color emitting from him..'_

Play she did, to either get him off her back or just because she wanted to, who knows. But no one forgot about the sweet and pure surrounding noise of the piano. It was gentle and slow, at least for a while because Tamaki and Haruka were the only ones expecting a powerful crescendo and energy expected from an anime like Code Geass.

 _Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Flow: World End OP 2 Piano Cover_

Roderich snapped to attention, Tamaki smiling at how quickly Haruka's small hands were hitting those keys with ease. Speaking of small, he just noticed how small of a frame she had - may be due to the sheltered upbringing since she was stripped of playing outside like normal children and practiced piano. Well, whatever.

To the prodigy, she was smiling happily because the colors she was seeing were light and then dark and back to light colors.

Mori, along with Honey and their guests, watched how she moved her hands and how her posture wasn't like how it was when she played the classical pieces. Her hair moved along with each movement Haruka made and in the way of seeing her eyes, but there was no need, he could tell how she was feeling the way her body moved.

Kyoya even seemed to notice this feeling by the sound of the keys. The bespectacled boy was simply doing more research on Haruka when he heard the new song being played. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and began listening to the rest of the song. One person was only able to play the piano that made him stop and watch, he was now the boys best friend. Today, the prodigy was the second. Who is Haruka Shiraga to awe so many people with just one song?

It wasn't over yet. Haruka went towards the next score.

 _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OP 5 - Rain by SID Piano Cover_

Haruhi's eyes couldn't leave the prodigy, who was obviously looking at the sheet to match it with her playing. She wasn't used to the sound of the piano, hardly even paying attention to it since the arts wasn't her stronghold nor were any of the neighborhood kids or adults around pianos much. But for someone whose experience was low, she couldn't mistake such genius existed in the way Haruka played.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, they only heard a few people play and it was mostly all those winners of piano competitions and they were quite a bore. No, not this girl that everyone says won a lot of competitions with all those songs she played yesterday and today. She wasn't like the others… but they still haven't figured if it's going to be a good or bad thing.

The last note of arrangement was improvised at that moment and she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes widening and tears streamed down her face just as droplets of sweat dripped down her face. She used up most of her energy performing those two pieces that left her breathless that she didn't even know the crowd that she drew into the club. Once again, Haruka was startled by the number of people that surrounded her until she settled on a girl with a pair of full lips, her hair almost like that of a Japanese princess from the Feudal era of Japan.

"Whoa! Haruka, you play so beautifully! Can you play any other instruments?" The princess asked, more questions followed after when she finished.

"How long have you lived in Europe?"

"Your skin is so pale and soft! Did you use any cosmetics to make it that way?"

"You must be really close with your uncle, huh? That's really sweet!"

This was a first for Haruka who was so used to girls and guys her own age group just asking for piano lessons or just to say pretty mean things to her. All these girls seemed very genuine in their questions and that's why she stood there frozen for a couple minutes until she spoke.

"I play the violin, cello, and guitar. I lived in London since I was five so this is my first time back in Japan and I only use soap and water with some rosehips. It's nice to meet everyone." Haruka gripped her dress skirt as all the girls just gushed at how shy and adorable Haruka was; it was cute. Her cheeks started to turn a noticeable rosy color and her eyes adverted to the floor. Roderich's eyes were sharp and never took his eyes off his niece as he noticed how she was close to running off; she wasn't really great with new people. But he smirked since there was a whole other side to Haruka that he knew was used as a last resort.

"You must have really practiced a lot then, Haruka. It's impressive how much you know especially when you know how to play four instruments," Haruhi said and smiled at the young prodigy, who just blushed more and smiled kindly at her new friend. Well, she hoped that Haruhi considered her as a friend.

"T-thank you very much." Haruka bowed slightly, soon being swooped in a hug by Tamaki.

"SO CUUTE! My little sister is getting along with my little girl!" he yelled and if it weren't for the sudden thought of needing air and her face turning blue, Haruka would have screamed bloody murder.

"Mi'lord, let them go. Can't you see Haruka can't breathe?" The twins yelled from across the room and tried to help the girl once Tamaki let go. Haruka recovered quickly and ran off to hide behind the twins, clenching onto Kaoru's jacket.

"There, you see? You scared her."

"I didn't mean to scare her! She was so adorable, I couldn't help myself!" Tamaki yelled in fury at the twins, scaring Haruka more.

Roderich chuckled from his seat and glanced on over at where Misaki was at all alone at her table sipping tea and looking at Haruka's direction. Misaki's brown eyes watched the scene in anger - the familiar glint of jealousy obvious to the naked eye.

' _Should I interfere? No, this is for Haruka's sake.'_

" _You are no match to Haruka Shiraga if you play that way. She's your age yet shes won more awards than you think."_

" _Lucky you, that prodigy is moving to London. Maybe you still have hope yet."_

Haruka walked quietly around the music department to find her missing bag that had her newly written music score and her Harry Potter flap wallet. It had disappeared just as she was heading to the lunch room but she decided to turn back since she forgot her wallet. She had looked around the department but with no luck. She let out a heavy sigh and was close to giving up when she glanced out the window and saw her black satchel with all of its contents spilled onto the little pool of water in the garden. Worry filled her body as she went into a sprint to head down the fountain where she had seen her belongings all cluttered and smudged. Haruka ran with her hair flowing behind and blinded her vision when she encountered someone as she passed them. It was a female student from the uniform, but her voice was so dark and black.

"Haruka Shiraga, why are you in such a hurry?" the girl asked in an amused tone, but the prodigy didn't respond and never looked back at the person even when they began to talk again.

"It must feel so refreshing to always have great company that you seem to want more, attention whore. That glamorous life must soon come to an end one of these days." She left from the sound of her footsteps with a venomous chuckle while Haruka stood her ground despite the throbbing pain in her eyes, quickly taking off towards the fountain to save what little can be salvaged.

Her sheet music was a treasure and a dream Haruka wishes to accomplish, practicing as much as she could from anywhere her father could reach her to try to at least tell him what she really wants. A composer… a musician that inspires many more to create a beautiful melody and to play the instruments she loves with all her heart and content.

She tied up her hair in a messy bun, her dress rolled up high enough to not get it wet, removed her tights and oxfords, rolled up her sleeves to her elbows to search the shallow waters to save her belongings. The folder full of her own compositions had small splashes but nothing unreadable, much to her relief.

 **"I mustn't weep. Not like I haven't had this happen before."** She said in English and so preoccupied with her task to even turn around to answer the phone.

In the cafeteria, Roderich was on his phone calling Haruka since she hasn't come back yet from getting her wallet in the classroom. For the third time, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi. I, Haruka, can't answer the phone right now. But leave your message and I'll get right back to you soon."

"Haruka where are you?" he whispered to himself and the host club members noticed, mostly Haruhi so she walked up to him.

"Wheres Haruka, Mr. Edelstein?" she asked.

"She's somewhere. If I find out that girl is skipping lunch because of practice, I'm taking away her dessert privileges."

Haruka continued to fish out her things, a bit of her dress getting wet, but nothing serious as she stepped out of the fountain, moving on and waited for the majority of it to dry off.

 **"It always follows, huh?"** Haruka looked up at the sky, moving a hand towards her hair and removed the hair tie, her hair flowing down.

* * *

"What are you looking at, Haruka?" Misaki asked curiously, Haruka's attention now appointed towards her former competitor. All she could do right now was smile.

"Nothing," Haruka said softly, "Nothing at all."

"Well, no matter. I'm just glad I'm able to talk to you. Your company is always enjoyable" Haruka's blue eyes looked up towards Misaki's brown ones, expecting a lot, but the cold and distant look was the one look she wished it wasn't there. What came next had everyone's mouths open and the great music room was drifted into silence, shocking everyone, even the great 'Shadow King' himself.

"Piss off. Why are you acting all friendly so suddenly?" She said while the finished drinking a bit of her tea. All eyes were on Haruka's little table where Misaki could only stare in shock.

"W-what d-do you mean, Haruka? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Misaki said, quickly covering up her nervousness, but Haruka wasn't convinced and reached into her bag to pull out several photos of Misaki throwing Haruka's things into the fountain. The brunette looked in horror while Haruka calmly put the photos down on the table and waited for a response from her guest.

"Being a woman is frightful, isn't it? Always competing with one another because the other is better." Haruka smiled coldly with one hand resting on her cheek and watched in amusement how speechless Misaki was; it was even more entertaining how quiet the room got when she finally spoke more than the occasional polite sentence.

"If you think I acted like a shy and _cute_ girl to attract attention, then your head must be full of shite. Every year, it surprises me how low women like you can get."

One witty remark after another, Misaki had to do something and stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Acting all high and mighty, huh? You think you're so great because of what you've done? I'll have you know since you left, I've been winning all those recitals and competitions."

"True, but if you've done your homework, I've already won those when I was five years old while you were still figuring out what the bloody hell was a half-note."

Roderich stared, smirking lightly at the infamous Shiraga wit. When Haruka opens her mouth and angered enough, she just decides to let all hell break loose. No longer was she the poster child for good behavior and kindness, but she becomes a harsh and critical, well, to put it mildly, bitch. It's always amusing to see everyone's reaction for the first time.

"I actually pity you because you can't do anything on your own! Always relying on your father, doing everything he says."

 _"Ya' worthless tart! No one likes smart arses like ya' here!"_

"If you think others will believe you, forget it! I've been here much longer than you have while you've only been here for two weeks! Who's going to believe you!? You're all alone!"

 _"Emotionless bitch. You come here and swagger around like you own the place. Go back to Japan."_

"You're worthless! The Human Metronome! Worthless Human Metronome! Just disappear!"

 _"Why don't we have the wee lass swim for a bit?"_

Harsh memories of her old school and her tormenters came all rushing back as those sentences trigged a lot of eventful happenings that Haruka had her hands covering her ears and bending down to just staring at her lap so the others wouldn't see her tear up, especially Misaki. She had to recover quickly or else Misaki was going to attack verbally again.

 _'Come on! Say something! Anything! SOMETHING! Prove them all wrong! Just say something, you wimp!'_

Roderich watched, proud that at least Haruka stood up for herself, even if it was just for a few minutes until she cracked under pressure. All those years all by herself didn't do her much good. He could have stood up and stopped it all, but Haruka's words from days before echoed in his mind.

Even if her mouth was open, her words never came as a tall figure stood behind the young prodigy and Honey, with his Usa-chan, climbed down his cousins' shoulders and looked at Misaki with a warm smile.

"That's not true," He said as he smiled more.

"Ruka-chan's never alone. She now has Takashi and I. We may not have known each other for long, but she's a sweet person. We love Ruka-chan." He finished and grinned to himself when he remembered that it was especially true for his cousin. Mori caught his cousins tease and blushed on the inside. Haruka stared down at the short third-year that just stood up for her. Mori looked and smiled gently at Haruka, patting her head in a form of comfort.

 _"I keep hearing voices here." A male figure appeared through the doors, looking around the pool hall where he saw a group of boys and Haruka in the water. Another figure came to him and saw what was going on and glared at the blokes. The taller of the two went ahead and dealt with the boys._

 _"Oi! You wankers better leave the girl alone!" The blond-haired boy rushed over and kicked the one who was pushing Haruka's head into the water forcefully. Once he was satisfied, he jumped into the water noticing that the girl hasn't swum in her life. The tall boy then sent the group out, smiling, but they knew not to mess with the Russian guy._

 _Haruka was coughing, holding onto her saviors' clothes, but she was careful since there were other incidents where people would try to be nice to her and then dump her somewhere else when they had no use for her anymore. The two boys in front of her stared at her, worry in their eyes._

 _It was different from the usual envious and malicious looks she received._

 _Kind green eyes._

 _Warm violet eyes._

 _"Are you alright, love?" The green-eyed-boy asked._

 _"You have many bruises. I have the idea, we shall take you to the infirmary!" The violet-eyed boy said, getting on his knees with his back turned towards Haruka, suggesting a piggyback ride. She hopped on his back, slightly wondering if she weighted anything._

 _"I'd hate to think what would happen if we didn't show up. Oh, pardon my manners, love. I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." The Brit smiled._

 _"And I'm Andrei Dostoyevsky," The Russian male laughed lightly. The two boys waited for the young prodigy to speak, but didn't pressure her into doing so either. Haruka was never really good at talking to others, but she should speak to at least thank them._

 _"I'm Haruka Shiraga," She said, looking over the Russian's shoulder slightly, "Thank you."_

 _This wasn't going to be the first time meeting with them._

 _Especially Arthur._

 _She wasn't going to forget his kind, green eyes. She wasn't going to ever forget about her first love._

"Besides, these pictures seem like the real thing. Haruka never really was good in photoshop." Roderich appeared behind the young prodigy and took the pictures, pointing out a few details.

"That is Miss Ueda's face. There are no odd colors around the eyes like an unnatural pale skin color on the rosy skin. No awkward blending as well. especially since the pattern on the skin is the same everywhere else so no awkward face parts from celebrities." He said, proud of his observational skills.

"Now, as a teacher of this institution, it's my duty to give a proper educational punishment that violated the schools' code of conduct." Roderich glanced at the young girl, his eyes sharp and cold that was enough to make Misaki flinch. This wasn't the way that she planned it.

"Under the Ouran Academy Student Handbook, Student Code of Conduct: Rights and Responsibilities, it's the mission of such system 'to foster a campus community that supports students, faculty, and staff in pursuing their education and vocational goals in an environment that promotes concern for the well-being of others, collaborative learning and respect.'

"Bullying is an unwanted, aggressive behavior that involves a real or perceived power imbalance. Verbal, non-verbal, written, or physical abuse of another person, including intimate partner violence, stalking, or cyber-harassment are examples that are repeated or have the potential of being repeated over time."

Did the music teacher really memorize the student handbook?

"Bad behavior must always be met with punishment sooner or later. Smearing a club members name and bullying, as teacher advisor of the Ouran Host club and a teacher of this school, you are hereby barred from the club and suspended from said school for the rest of the semester."

Harsh.

* * *

"That's one customer lost due to our new member's recklessness." Kyoya said as he was punching in numbers while Roderich gave him a small glare before returning to reading his phone and drank tea. Haruka was currently being questioned by the other host club members.

"You have such a mouth, young lady!" Tamaki scolded, but Haruka shrugged it out and yet felt a little sorry for causing this much trouble.

"I moved from the country of not only tea and well-manners but the Beetles and rum." She shot back, "I hate it when other countries think about the Brits as only tea drinkers and gentlemen being a banker with a bowler hat."

"I wasn't saying that. I was just surprised you're not as shy as you were at first."

"No, I am. This is the first time I've tried to stand up for myself and it kinda felt great." Haruka smiled, making Tamaki drop the conversation all of a sudden and the others were kinda quiet. Kyoya looked over at Roderich, a question that has been nagging him ever since the sudden outburst.

"I would have thought you would've jumped into the situation, Mr. Edelstein. She's your only niece after all," Kyoya said while Roderich looked up from his phone.

"True, but I swore to Haruka I wouldn't interfere so much while she's learning to fend for herself. She grew up without her family around much, especially since she was abroad all alone, so she's learned quite a few things that are unnatural to someone her age and matured faster than most of her peers."

Roderich knew what he had heard from Haruka herself the day he came to visit and saw her sitting with the few friends she had at a table far away from the rest of the crowd so Haruka wouldn't hear them. He clearly saw his niece ready to cry at any given moment and the bruises on her arms and face were clear signs she had been assaulted by various people. During his stay in London, he noticed new bruises appearing and her friends sticking to her more around the crowds.

When he went back to Japan, he immediately told Shou, but he only shrugged it off as teasing and that it will die off soon. Roderich couldn't take much of this any longer, so he pulled a few strings to get Haruka out of that school and come to Japan for her high school years.

"By the way, when's someone going to tell me Haruhi is actually a girl?" Haruka asked suddenly, the host club snapping once again to attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haruhi is a full-on guy."

"Haruhi's a girl. Don't try to fool me." The young prodigy smiled, laughing as the group was telling her more about the story, but mostly Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruka," Roderich said, looking straight at the road while Haruka looked out the window, seeing the cars pass by and the sky turning into a lot of warm colors, "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked and waited for the teenagers' response. It didn't take too long.

"You're always going to find that kind of people everywhere uncle," she replied softly while continuing to stare at the sky. Roderich looked over, emitting a deep sigh before focusing back on the road.

"Well, it changes nothing in how you should act. While we're here, you just be yourself. You play your best when you're honest."

 _"I can't believe that you're moving back to Japan. It's going to be sad around here since Arthur won't stop crying." Georgianna teased as she passed around the bowl of sweets at the table._

 _Today was the farewell party for Haruka and Arthur was the most upset. Speaking of Arthur, he just went up to the blonde girl, sorta pissed off._

 _"So what if I'm going to be sad?! I'm going to miss her just as much if not more than any of you! So there!"_

 _"You might have just admitted your feelings, my friend," Andrei said, laughing almost loudly as he had to cover his mouth to control his laughter. Arthur blushed heavily when he noticed it, which made everyone laugh._

 _"Ah, i-it's alright Haruka! You don't have to respond to it! Bloody hell, I messed it up."_

 _"-She's a sweet person. We love Ruka-chan."_

"With all the bad people, there's an equal amount, if not, more good people out there," Haruka said, thinking of the Host club when they were all saying goodbye to each other.

 _ **((A/n: Ah, now that ended beautifully. Better than the last time I wrote this chapter. I can finally write a lot now since I bought myself a new laptop. The other one I had basically turned into caca and work no more. Thanks everyone that has followed and favorited the story so far. Please support me up until the end since this is, without a doubt, going to turn into a novel. I mean, this chapter alone is eight or nine thousand plus words.**_

 _ **Well, until next chapter folks. We'll see you then!))**_


End file.
